


The King's Knight

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art, M/M, Medieval AU, Medieval Fantasy AU, Plot, king bucky, knight tony, prompt, springfling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Winteriron Springfling 2016. </p><p>Medieval fantasy AU with Knight!Tony and King!Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakushigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/gifts).



> My art for Winteriron Springfling 2016!  
> I LOVED ALL THE PROMPTS!  
> Sadly some of them did not translate well into art… So here is Knight!Tony and King!Bucky.  
> I was totally in the mood for a fic like this while drawing. I have also thought of a plot, but I'm neither fast nor good at writing, so the second chapter is just the plot.


	2. Plot ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the plot idea for the AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to write this, please do, and let me know :)

 

Nobleman Tony becomes a knight and while he isn't the strongest, he invents good and light armor, and weapons, and is quite good at fighting with that. He grows up hearing stories of the great heroism of their neighbouring country's king, Steve.   
At some point, Tony goes to visit there, but while he is travelling, Steve dissappears and is pronounced dead, leaving his brother James as king.   
Tony meets king James (who is called Bucky by close friends) and tries to help and becomes one of his knights. He is cocky and snarky at first, but when he realizes what a good person James is, he grows fond of him.   
  
Tony serves king James and has fallen in love with the king. But he is just a knight, and thinks the king will never be interested in him like that. He treasures all the small moments where he is close to Bucky, the hand kisses, the strategy discussions where they sit closely, the sparring. Tony is pining and trying to be close to him while still keeping his distance. It's not like James would want all the closeness, if it wasn't demanded by etiquette.   
  
James on the other hand has fallen hopelessly for his smart and brave knight, but thinks Tony would never like him back, with all the political obligations he has and him being not as intelligent as his knight. He is happy he can have Tony around him when he asks for it and tries to be content with that.  
  
When they finally figure out the other feels the same, they start a secret relationship and sneak around and have a lot of pretense for spending time together. War strategies have to be discussed. The king's knight has to protect the king, also while the king is sleeping. Tony sometimes sneaks out of bed or away from his other duties to spend time with Bucky.   
  
Unbeknownst to them, some people at court have been conspiracing to seize power, and control James as a puppet king. Some people close to James try to protect him and figure out who. They soon believe Tony is part of the conspiracy with his sneaking around and lying about his whereabouts, and him trying to be suspiciously close to the king often enough.   
  
The actually bad guys fake some evidence for the loyal people to find, who then arrest Tony for treason and murdering King Steve. Tony is afraid and tries to deny everything, but can't really tell the truth without outing Bucky, too. The evidence looks pretty convincing. Tony is afraid Bucky will believe that Tony tried to conspire against him and hate him now. There is really only the death penalty for treason waiting for him.   
Meanwhile, Bucky can't really believe that Tony betrayed him, but the evidence says something else. He stays away from Tony because he's hurt and he can't trust him right now. But he also doesn't have it in him to have Tony killed, even if he betrayed him.   
  
Before any descision can be made, Steve comes back. Bucky is overjoyed, but Steve says that people have tried to kill him. Steve hears of Tony in the dungeons and demands for him to have a fair trial and not to have him sit in the dungeons for longer. Bucky is worried that Tony might be killed after all if there is a trial. Steve and Bucky also try to find other people who conspired agianst them, without tipping their enemies off.   
  
Bucky goes to the dungeon to speak to Tony, by now he firmly believes Tony is on his side, and feels guilty for locking Tony in the dungeons. He thinks Tony must hate him now, after Bucky mistreated him. Tony on the other hand thinks Bucky has finally come to announce that Tony will be killed, and believes Bucky hates him for seemingly betraying him. They discuss things in private in the dungeons.   
  
At the trial Tony and Bucky argue and throw insults at each other. Bucky's enemies think they're safe, but with some other evidence and information Steve and Bucky dug up and through their own arrogance they are found out. It turns out that Bucky and Tony have been working together but keeping up pretense of hating each other to give their enemies a false sense of security.   
  
All together, they stop their enemies and clear Tony's name.  
  
Then either Steve becomes king again and Bucky and Tony leave to travel around incognito, or Steve says Bucky should stay king and gets a position as a general, while Tony stays Bucky's knight.   


 


End file.
